Southeast Asian rainforests are habitats for many plants with pharmacologically active components. The purpose of this project is to study rain forest legume species for the presence of seed lectins, or phytohemagglutinins. In the initial portion of this research some 49 of 62 species contained phytohemagglutinins. I am presently screening many other species as well as studying some taxa in considerable detail: agglutination tests, titration to determine rbc sensitivity of non-specific lectins, sugar inhibition tests, white cell agglutination, mitogenesis, enzyme inhibition, and physical purification of especially interesting taxa. Seven species were subjecte to mitogenesis tests; all were more active than commercial preparations of pha. Two of these species, Parkia speciosa and Pithecellobium jiringa, are of local importance as dietary supplements and also as medicines. The pharmacological activity of these plants (particularly the known hypoglycaemic activity) may be partially explained by the presence of lectin activity. Many of these species, particularly the named two, are available for shipment to researchers in the United States.